In a steering device, in succession to a primary collision in which a vehicle collides with another vehicle, a secondary collision in which the driver collides with a steering wheel occurs. In order to absorb shock in the secondary collision, various structures in which a part of a steering column is disengaged from the vehicle body, and moved in the direction of the column shaft have been proposed.
In Patent Reference 1, for example, a suspension bolt which is passed through a through hole configured by a long hole disposed in a base plate section of a vehicle body-side bracket is passed through a sliding blank plate having a pair of sliding plate sections that extend along the upper and lower surfaces of the base plate section. The base plate section of the vehicle body-side bracket is pressingly held between a restraining portion fixed to the suspension bolt and a top plate section of a column-side bracket, through the sliding plate sections, thereby joining and supporting the column-side bracket to the vehicle body-side bracket. In a secondary collision, the sliding blank plate is co-moved with the suspension bolt in the direction of the column shaft.